deseando la muerte
by med3s
Summary: Una habitación. Cuatro paredes, una ventana, una puerta, una cama, un sillón, una silla y un año. ¿Porque no mejora? ¿Por qué parece inmune a toda poción? ¿Porque no sanan ni las más pequeñas cicatrices? Pero… han pensado que deseo mi muerte… prólogo
1. prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Una habitación. Cuatro paredes, una ventana, una puerta, una cama, un sillón, una silla y un año. Tal simple descripción sería insignificante e insuficiente, hasta se podría llegar a decir insultante para relatar lo acontecido hasta este preciso instante.

Una habitación… es donde resido inmóvil. Prácticamente atado a una cama, prácticamente como un despojo humano, prácticamente, y como diría Ron, una momia. Es la única sonrisa que recuerdo últimamente, claro que fue inducida por el viaje a Egipto con su familia hace muchos años. Sin duda es un comentario completamente acertado, las únicas partes de mi cuerpo carentes de pesados y constringentes vendajes son mi antebrazo izquierdo y mi ojo izquierdo. No creo que sea necesario recalcar… que no veo una mierda sin gafas, así que soy incapaz de reconocer a nadie, y la verdad es algo frustrante.

Cuatro paredes… esta es mi prisión, cuatro paredes blancas ante mi nublada visión con la carencia de anteojos que resolvieran mi problema. Crean algo místico, una prisión para mi mente, un lugar infinito. Dicen que la oscuridad y la penumbra es algo que siempre ha aterrorizado a la humanidad, pero ahora mismo quisiera vivir en ella. El motivo, hay la creencia popular que antes de morir se recorre un largo camino donde la luz al final indica el fin de la vida terrenal y se adquiere un nivel superior, otra vida, una vida mejor. Lo llamen Cielo, Paraíso, Edén, Nirvana… da igual la cultura, siempre se intenta hacer creer que después de esta vida hay otra, y que nuestro comportamiento ha de ser bajo las ordenes o leyes de un ente superior. La verdad, he adquirido la idea que estas creencias solo existen para dar significado a una vida, que sin endulzantes adjetivos, se podría denominar horrorosa, vamos, una mierda. Por eso deseo que esta luz termine y de paso a la oscuridad eterna, que esta penosa existencia concluya.

Una ventana… la verdad, tan siquiera la he llegado a ver, solo se que existe por el blanco turbador que rodea la vista de mi ojo izquierdo cada vez que lo abro. Y sobretodo, por el hecho que mi mejor amiga ha relatado con sumo detalle las vistas que se observan a través de ella, y cuantas veces desearía que me incorporara y pudiera ver la magnitud y belleza de la ciudad de Londres. La verdad, quisiera poder verla cada vez que habla con tanto entusiasmo.

Una puerta… se que existe, la oigo cada vez que se abre, y mi único anhelo es cruzarla algún día. No para recuperar mi vida, sino para terminarla, ya sea por mi propio pie o tumbado de forma grotesca e inmóvil, seguramente envuelto en algo que me ocultara ante sensibles miradas de pacientes y familiares de estos.

Una cama… durante mucho tiempo, el lugar donde permanezco atrapado, el lugar donde se consumen los segundos lentamente hasta crear la simple idea o deseo de morir. El lugar donde lo único que hago es ser manipulado por enfermeras abrumadas, ya sea por mi nombre, mi historia, o mis heridas.

Un sillón… antaño, era donde descansaba ella o Ron. Cuando querían compartir conmigo su descanso, sus sueños, sus palabras inconscientemente pronunciadas cuando estaban envueltos por los brazos de Morfeo. Cuando pronunciaban una y otra vez que nunca se separarían de mí mientras residiera en este lugar. La ubicación que desearía acomodarme tan siquiera unos segundos para poder sentir otro tacto en mi espalda que esta insufrible cama que me mantiene atado.

Una silla… donde cada una de las personas que conozco y desconocidas que tienen mi autorización a permanecer más de un segundo en esta habitación me observan. Porque en realidad he perdido la cuenta de personas que he echado de esta habitación. No solamente, periodista en busca de palabras o fotógrafos en busca de la portada del profeta. Admiradores, fanáticos, aduladores, conocidos, amistades… toda persona que haya traspasado esa puerta ha sido consciente de mi ira, y aún postrado en esta cama conservo mi magia, descontrolada y temible. En esta enumeración o recuento no hay excepciones, Ron y Hermione, mis mejores amigos, también han recibido con miedo mi magia. Esa silla, es sin duda un enemigo, porque es el lugar donde tantas ves me han torturado a preguntas, que saben que no responderé o ni intentaré negarme hacerlo. Esa silla, es también mi más ferviente amistad, porque es la única que sabe todos mis secretos. Esa silla, es mi viva imagen… sin vida, inmóvil, útil para los demás, pero no para si misma. Solamente es útil hasta que dejen de creer en su necesidad en este lugar. Y realmente, es como me veo, útil, solo para que la gente del mundo mágico sepa que luchar por el bien no significa sacrificar la vida, que vale la pena luchar, que siempre tendrán a su salvador porque nadie es capaz de derrotarlo, incluso el mismísimo Voldemort sucumbió dos veces ante su magia, habilidad y destreza alzando la bandera del bien, de la luz, de la felicidad… odio las comparaciones creadas por el profeta, sin tan siquiera saber la realidad, de su "gran salvador"…

Un año… es algo que siempre perdurara en mi vida, un año… la definición de periodo de tiempo por antonomasia en mi vida. Empezó cuando descubrí el mundo de la magia, hogwarts, amistades verdaderas, enemigos, mentores y Voldemort. Un año después volvió su amenaza descubriendo su primera parte de alma. Otro año transcurrió descubriendo al traidor y a mi padrino, la rata de Pettigrew y Sirius Black respectivamente. Desde ese preciso instante los años que transcurrieron fueron los cuales me llevaron ha esta situación… cedric Diggori murió, dejó de respirar en mis brazos, junto con el renacimiento con cuerpo y todo su poder de Voldemort y todos sus seguidores. Al siguiente año, a pesar de los intentos del ministerio de magia, la antigua guerra resurgió. Solo por el deseo de saber el contenido de una profecía donde estaba inscrito mi nombre perdí a Sirius, por mi culpa, por mi insensatez, por mi estupidez. Un año más transcurrió un año de múltiples revelaciones, un año confuso, un año trágico… el verdadero héroe, verdadero líder, quien realmente fue el salvador del mundo mágico, murió ante mi… a las manos de Snape, quien solo seguía ordenes de su victima, para crear algo impensable con ese suceso, esperanza, valor… nutrió día a día a toda la orden con su magia y sabiduría, blindando sus miedos para que en cualquier batalla avanzaran sin temor ante el anhelo de Dumbledore, el fin de la oscuridad. Fue un sacrificio vital para el resultado final de la guerra, vital para la recuperación del mundo mágico tal como se conocía antes de ella, vital para cada uno de los que sobrevivieron a la última batalla… para mí?

El inicio de un infierno… en eso se convirtió, un infierno el transcurso de 365 días, 8760 horas o 525600 minutos. Da igual la unidad en que sea representado al final el intenso sufrimiento que padecía se contara como se contara, llegaba al mismo resultado, la destrucción de mi alma. Siempre quise creer que ellos dos podrían mantener mi cabeza erguida, pero tanto había perdido en el camino, tantas personas que podrían hacerme permanecer con ilusión en este mundo. Ese año mi único deseo de permanecer con vida, era la venganza. El anhelo de convertirme en asesino, el deseo de torturar a quien arrebató al mundo de tantos símbolos de bondad, no solo porque no estuvieran a mi lado, sino porque privó al mundo entero la oportunidad de conocerlos realmente.

Otro año transcurrió, pero solo fui consciente de los últimos días de este. Solo hacían que repetir que era un milagro que despertara, que siguiera con vida, que no hubiera yacido inerte y sin vida en el campo de batalla junto a muchas personas que realmente no merecieran ese final. En los primeros días de mi despertar Molly Wesley, solo hacía que recitarme cuanto habían sufrido con mi estado, cuanto tiempo habían permanecido a mi lado Ron, Hermione, y por supuesto Ginny. Solo con mirarla a los ojos sabía que mentía con la última persona, quería que creyera que su preocupación era por amor, y no por amistad como era la realidad. Porque sabía de la desaparición de ese sentimiento mucho antes de iniciar mi última andadura hasta el momento. Supongo, que el deseo de ganar a un hijo en forma de yerno es algo que consolaría a una madre que pierde a dos hijos en apenas un mes de diferencia. Me repetía una y otra vez como se escapaban de hogwarts cada semana para verme, también era consciente, que cada semana ya se había convertido en cada dos, incluso a veces tres, pero no les culpé de ello, sentí alivio al ver que sus vidas proseguían por su camino con mi ausencia. Estaba seguro, de la complejidad, y cuanto habrían sufrido por mi culpa, pero la sensación de no ser una carga para nadie, ni tener la obligación de acarrear con obligación alguna era algo que aliviaba mi alma, creaba paz en mi corazón.

Un año… un año… un año… ese es el tiempo que llevo inmóvil en este lugar… un año donde lo que en un principio fue la recuperación de la amistad del trío al completo, fue diluyéndose lentamente. Sigue existiendo esa amistad, se que nunca desaparecerá, lo noto en mi corazón. Pero quiero acabar con la carga que supone mi existencia. Lo que fueron apenas dos días sin verlos, se convirtieron en tres visitas a la semana, algunos meses después una, y ahora tres veces al mes como mucho. No les culpo para nada, en absoluto, porque es mi deseo. Quiero que prosigan con sus vidas, que se conviertan en las preciadas y reconocidas personas que deberían ser, y no la perdida de tiempo que supone permanecer a mi lado. Es normal, han iniciado sus estudios que definirán sus carreras profesionales en un futuro. A veces, consigo leer en la mente de Ron como afecta mi nula recuperación a Hermione. Como la extraordinaria estudiante de hogwarts se había convertido, en la común, con ciertos toques de brillantez. A pesar que el negara conscientemente cualquier pensamiento sobre mi culpabilidad, o motivo, que no fuera la de antes. Sabía que existían, porque también nacían tales pensamientos en mi mente.

Inmóvil, solo susurros produce mi voz, leves movimientos, dolorosos, torpes e inútiles. Miradas perdidas, segundos eternos, pociones, medicinas, intervenciones, preocupación, dolor, tristeza, impotencia, inseguridad, desengaño, crear confusión, dudas… ha esto me limito, en un año, esta es mi vida, o simplemente esto es lo que soy.

Los mejores médicos, tanto muggles como medimagos han tratado mis heridas incurables. La persona que encabeza todo este esfuerzo es Severus Snape, quien por mi culpa también se consume interiormente a pesar su inocencia y mérito. No creo que hubiera sido capaz de tener el valor que demostró terminando con la vida de su mentor, y si podría llamarse así amigo.

Siempre existe un pero, una ironía, una simple idea… que explica un complejo porque. Tantas veces llega a mis oídos la frustración que expresa la voz de snape, Hermione, Mcgonagall, Luna, Hagrid o incluso Draco. ¿Porque no mejora¿Por qué parece inmune a toda poción¿Porque no sanan ni las más pequeñas cicatrices? Pero… han pensado en la simple idea, la simple ironía… que deseo mi muerte…

* * *

así de simple... un prólogo... aún no se si continuaré con la historia... eso si! no dejaré "muerto" jajajaja se que tas esperando nuevo capítulo, pero toy lento y sin ideas jajajaja ideas si... pero cada vez que escribo algo no me gusta así que escribí esto y si me gusto

subo este prologo ahora, y principalmente porque en dos semanas tendremos último libro de harry potter, y digamos que no quiero ser influencido por el.

y ahora a explicar un poco... se que esta redactado de la forma más compleja y rara posible... y está hecho a proposito, no es que haya alucinado con substancias prohibidas y que l resultado sea este... seria posible pero no es el caso jajaja

esto de arriba, y como dice la primera palabra escrita en este capítulo, es un prologo, raro de cojones, pero un prologo. no será narrado en primera persona ni mucho menos, solo es... como podría explicarlo... un espejo para ver la inestabilidad mental del personaje principal. claro que no es muy extraño viendo a Sean/Harry en muerto... pero con esta historia, puede que supere lo escrito hasta la fecha... no por calidad... sino por inestabilidad mental de harry jajaja mira que soy malo jajajaja

respecto a la calificación o rating de la historia, como habeis comprobado es, M. no por escenas explicitas de sexo ni mucho menos, aunque puede que las haya, nunca se sabe... sino por la violencia y lenguaje soez que sera bastante frecuente, y recurrente dada mi forma, digamos peculiar de escribir...

por si preguntais, no tengo ni idea cuando subiré el rimer capítulo, sobretodo porque no tengo ni una sola palabra escrita... practicamente me lo han prohibido para que me centre en muerto... vamos que estoy bajo amenaza jajajaja

así que espero que hayais disfrutado del prologo sumamente extraño, que termine "muerto" de una vez y continue esta historia, que no es que dependa de las primeras opiniones que reciva sino más bien que me convenza a mi cuando empiece a escribir el primer capítulo

cuidense!!

PD: subiere capítulo de muerto cuando lo haya terminado de escribir, cosa que va bastante atrasada


	2. capitulo 1

al final he decidido continuar la historia, ya aviso que estará dividida en dos partes... una que sera necesaria la calificacion M y otra que no tanto... vamos... que habra, accion, sangre y demás cosas... los que ya me habeis leido alguna vez ya conoceis mi forma d'escribir. pero esta vez será mucho más descontrolado... y como podreis comprovar... este harry también lo estara jajajajaja

no molesto más... solo advertir, como en "muerto" que no esta corregido ortogafica y gramaticalmente, por falta de tiempo y mejor leer ahora que dentro de una semana jejejeje

disclaimer: los personajes bla bla bla pertenecen a jkrowling bla bla bla y a todos los que hayan pagado por ellos...

**o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o**

**DESEANDO LA MUERTE by med3s**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Capítulo 1:**

Un hombre de mediana edad, ataviado con una bata blanca permanecía sentado en un escritorio escribiendo con una pluma, que en su apariencia, resultaba bastante cara. El hombre, de cabello rojizo, mezclado con el tono blanquecino característico de su edad, deslizaba sus dedos por una barba pelirroja perfectamente conservada, y al igual que con su cabello con zonas grisáceas y apagadas principalmente agrupadas en su mentón. Revisaba lo que aparentaban expedientes con grandes esfuerzos, sus hombros un poco caídos debido a las seis décadas de vida que ya aguantaban, era otro de los signos que describían su experiencia y madurez.

El despacho donde, con pesadez y desengaño, realizaba esa parte rutinaria y agobiante de su trabajo, era bastante grande. Un gran ventanal dejaba pasar la luz del sol con fuerza a través de unas cortinas de color crema. Toda la habitación permanecía perfectamente iluminada a pesar de la gran cantidad de mobiliario de madera que la decoraba, de tono oscuro y apagado. Bibliotecas y estanterías repletas de libros y expedientes, hacían evidente la vida ajetreada y ocupada de ese hombre.

Un solo hueco en las recargas paredes de ese despacho dejaban ver el tono blanquecino de las paredes, que creaban una especie de marco para una pintura, viva y recargada de colores intensos y calidos donde se representaba una especie de mercado humilde pero lleno de vida. Era el único toque de color en esa habitación a excepción de la placa metálica con la inscripción "J.J. Anderson" dando importancia y reconocimiento al hombre sentado en el escritorio.

Hizo un movimiento con su muñeca, suspirando al comprobar la hora que era, como si quisiera que algún momento de ese día no llegara jamás, que las manecillas de ese reloj se detuvieran por completo.

-Doctor Anderson. La voz que de repente resonó en el despacho aguardo un par de segundos reclamando su atención. –ya han llegado, le esperan ante la habitación del joven potter. Tras esta breve información, el doctor hizo rodar los ojos y suspiró nuevamente, harto de toda esa rutina.

-¿no se cansan de venir cada semana para escuchar lo mismo, las mismas respuestas? Solo hacen que hacerme perder mi preciado tiempo. Dijo con pesadez mientras dejaba de escribir y cerraba enojado el expediente que redactaba.

Tras levantarse y cerciorarse que todo estaba en su sitió, el doctor abandonó su despacho azotando la puerta tras de si. Los pacientes, doctores y enfermeras miraron perplejos el enfado que mostraba. Quienes conocían su rutina sabían que "los cuatro mosqueteros" como solían llamarlos a sus espaldas habían llegado pidiendo explicaciones y creando preguntas increíblemente difíciles de resolver.

Anduvo con cierta celeridad, recorriendo pasillos interminables y algunas veces caóticos. Medimagos y enfermeras salían a su paso realizando preguntas, ya fueran por pacientes o acerca de las correctas medidas que se deverían adoptar en algunos casos. Hacía caso omiso a cualquier pregunta que le realizaran, ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarlos, en esos momentos era pura soberbia y egocentrismo. Llegó a los ascensores, y prácticamente golpeó el interruptor con furia.

Las puertas se abrieron con demasiada lentitud para él, quería terminar de una vez esa inútil reunión en su opinión.

-jefe… dijo un medimago antes de percatarse el rostro duro que mostraba el doctor Anderson.

Sin ni siquiera responder o inmutarse con la presencia de un compañero suyo, presionó el botón de la planta de su destino.

El silencio en ese pequeño cubículo era intenso y siniestro. El medimago permanecía inmóvil tratando de pasar lo más inadvertido posible. El ascensor realizó el sonido característico al llegar al piso correcto. Solo abrirse el espacio necesario el hombre de cabello pelirrojo y canoso abandonó es lugar como una exhalación. Su paso rápido y furioso hacía que cualquier persona desapareciera de su campo visual al instante, como si fuera una gran depredador en busca de su presa. Giró por el pasillo a la izquierda atravesando una puerta donde las siglas, U.V.I.(unidad de vigilancia intensiva) encabezaban el marco que rodeaba a la doble puerta.

El doctor Anderson redujo su paso al ver como la charla animada que mantenían cuatro personas cesaba al instante para centrarse en su presencia. Trató de esquivar esas intensas miradas desviando la suya a la enfermera que permanecía inmóvil al verle atravesar la puerta.

-¡wendy! tráeme el historial del último mes de Harry James Potter. Dijo de forma autoritaria, en ningún momento mostró respeto alguno en su tono de voz, ni tan siquiera algo de delicadeza.

El miedo recorría la sangre de la enfermera, agarrando de forma nerviosa y torpe su varita. Abrió el cajón de uno de los archivadores que la rodeaban y lo golpeó dos veces dubitativamente con la punta de su varita. Las carpetas anilladas empezaron a circular a gran velocidad como si giraran alrededor de un gran eje.

Al cabo de unos segundos el movimiento circular cesó dejando en la posición más cómoda una carpeta con el lomo etiquetado con el nombre solicitado.

Sin pronunciar palabra alguna lo situó enfrente el doctor Anderson, deseando que su ira no estallara contra ella por tardar un segundo más de lo que él deseaba. El hombre solamente soltó un largo suspiro después de observar otra vez como las cuatro personas seguían mirándolo fijamente.

-los odio, y la verdad creo que son estúpidos. Llevan… llevan más de diez meses recibiendo cada semana las mismas palabras, las misma explicaciones y siguen viniendo. De acuerdo que sea el salvador y el niño que vivió, pero la dedicación que muestran por él no se la merece. Puede ser un héroe, pero si lo vieran así y como es realmente de débil no opinarían lo mismo. Sinceramente no tengo ni idea como lo derrotó, pero estoy seguro que fue por fortuna, no puede existir otra explicación. Dijo el doctor mientras empezaba a ojear el historial, a los ojos de una experta enfermera, como lo era la mujer que se encontraba ante él, sabía que simplemente era una farsa.

-ellos solo se preocupan por él porque lo quieren, y estoy segura que no por lo que representa. Dijo con valentía inusitada, alargando en especial la última palabra. La enfermera conocía el motivo porque seguía en esa parte del hospital cuando en su estado realmente no era necesario.

-se preocupan… son egoístas, estúpidos, insensatos y si tuvieran dos dedos de frente no vendrían hacerme perder mi valioso tiempo por cuatro palabras que ya conocen. Y espero no recibir ni un solo comentario más de su parte, porque sino la siguiente vez que me vera será como paciente, y con otra profesión. Dijo amenazante y con un tono soez mientras cerraba de golpe el historial. Su mirada dura y fría no dejaba equivocación a que era una realidad y no simples palabras.

En solo un segundo su expresión cambió radicalmente, justo en el momento que su cuerpo encaró la dirección hacia las cuatro personas que le esperaban mostrando su descontento ante su retraso y su actitud. Una sonrisa falsa empezó a lucir en sus labios, pero en ningún momento ablandó las miradas fijas en él.

-buenos días, veo que siguen siendo igual de puntuales que siempre. Dijo finiendo un tono de voz amable y comprensiva, la dura mirada de dos de los hombres fue un signo inequívoco que ese no era el camino.

-buenos días doctor¿cual es su estado? Preguntó una mujer que la edad empezaba hacer mella en ella. El tono grisáceo que su cabello empezaba a obtener, y las arrugas en sus ojos y entrecejos, hacían aún más poderosa su mirada savia y experimentada.

-bueno profesora Mcgonagall, la verdad, el señor…

-creo que deberíamos entrar en la habitación, no es muy profesional empezar a leer el historial personal de un paciente en medio del pasillo. Sin duda, algo previsible en un recién incorporado medimago, pero algo realmente sorprendente viniendo de un alto cargo experimentado. Dijo una voz fría y apagada llena de cinismo y sarcasmo cortando en seco su presumible explicación. El hombre lucía una larga túnica negra, su cabello grasiento y repeinado resaltaba aún más la nariz aguileña que poseía. Una mirada oscura y tranquila observaba cada movimiento del medimago, no mostrándole respeto alguno.

-Severus…

-profesor Snape debe llamarme, solo amistades o renombrados magos pueden llamarme por mi nombre de pila. Y usted, verdaderamente no ostenta cualidades suficientes para albergar la posibilidad de utilizarlo. Dijo Severus alargando su mano y haciendo girar el pomo de la puerta, sin tan siquiera esperar una respuesta.

Las cuatro personas entraron sin inmutarse o disculparse con la mirada por tal actitud de su acompañante, parecían conformes con las palabras del profesor de pociones. Anderson quedó petrificado y consumido por el odio y la ira hacia esa actitud vulgar y soez que mostraban los susodichos. En su mente albergaba deseos que cayeran fulminados en ese instante, pero solo atravesar el umbral de la puerta, un miedo inconsciente hizo que tales pensamientos desaparecieran por completo.

El jefe de medimagia observaba inmóvil como la chica rubia, joven y de mirada soñadora se sentaba junto al cuerpo inconsciente del "salvador". Repitiendo la misma rutina de siempre, los mismos susurros inaudibles salían de los labios de ella, las mismas débiles caricias en el antebrazo izquierdo de Harry, los mismos apretones de mano tratando de transmitir su energía.

Todo era exactamente igual que la innumerable cantidad de veces que esa misma reunión se había realizado. La misma habitación, las mismas personas, el mismo sonido lento y artificial que creaba la maquina que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco del paciente. Pero no todo era igual, las miradas frías y amenazantes de las tres personas que se alzaban ante él hacían empequeñecerlo a cada segundo que transcurría. Le intimidaban y acobardaban más de lo normal. De forma nerviosa y totalmente aleatoria, pasaba páginas y más páginas del historial de Harry James Potter, tratando que esas intensas miradas desaparecieran.

-¿y bien? Preguntó Snape a la espera de la continuación de su discurso. Viendo la expresión asustada y totalmente perdida que mostraba el medimago. El profesor de pociones prosiguió con una dura mirada, como si tratara de entrar en su mente. –el estado de Potter… no dudo que sea poseedor del cargo de jefe de medimagia de este hospital, pero sinceramente pongo en duda la forma de llegar a ser poseedor de ese merito, no es que brille por su talento o diálogo. Dijo snape cortando por completo el inicio del discurso del doctor Anderson, haciendo que su sangre hirviera ante la continua falta de respeto hacia su persona. El hombre cabello pelirrojo afianzo aún más su agarre del historial médico, empezando a arrugar la zona inferior de este.

-Severus basta, deja que nos explique su estado, por eso estamos aquí. Como mínimo este es el principal motivo. Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño, con las facciones de su rostro cansadas como hiciera unos pocos días que no durmiera. Su mirada pacífica y tranquila, pero llena de sabiduría consiguió que el profesor de pociones solo llegara a pronunciar su nombre haciéndole comprender que ese no era el momento.

-Remus…

-bueno, gracias por venir como cada semana. El medimago susurró algo inaudible para todos los presentes. Pero la chica que aún permanecía sentada al lado de Harry, percibió un ligero movimiento en el antebrazo del moreno, casi inapreciable, tuvo la sensación que trataba de contenerse, contener su rabia o su ira. –el estado del señor Potter, sigue siendo exactamente el mismo de los últimos meses. No apreciamos ninguna mejora a pesar de probar todos los métodos que somos conocedores y capaces de aplicar en San Mungo, incluso hemos intentado aplicar métodos muggles en busca de una reacción, ya fuera positiva o negativa, igualmente no sucedió nada.

-seguro que…

-¡Severus! Dijo secamente la profesora Mcgonagall, advirtiéndole de su comportamiento como si fuera un estudiante más de hogwarts.

-el estado de inconsciencia, sigue latente. Como han podido comprobar en repetidas ocasiones, vuelve a la consciencia de manera fugaz, pero sigue sin poder pronunciar ninguna palabra, prácticamente es incapaz de coordinar ningún movimiento, y su mirada es completamente difusa. Hemos tenido casos parecidos, pero completamente opuestos. Los pacientes caían inconsciente y un principio comatoso, pero recuperan sus capacidades, o en el peor de los casos, caen en algo parecido a un estado vegetativo. Por eso su caso es tan delicado y único, nunca habíamos experimentado este estado intermedio. Parece que él… terminó mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Harry. El silencio, solamente roto por las respiraciones de los presentes y el ruido mecánico y repetitivo del monitor de sus constantes vitales parecían crear un dialogo sin palabras.

-parece que él se resiste a caer en ese estado vegetativo, su caso es único porque él también lo es. Dijo Remus con voz débil, incapaz de aceptar que pudiera existir otra explicación.

-creo que deberían empezar aceptar la posibilidad que nunca vuelva a despertar… no sabemos con exactitud cual es su estado mental, su estado físico… lleva dos años con todo el cuerpo lleno de heridas de diferente gravedad. En todo este tiempo prácticamente ni el más pequeño rasguño ha sanado, no sabemos que maldiciones llegaron a impactar en su cuerpo. Por su relato… profesor Snape, su duelo fue en gran parte por hechizos no pronunciados, nos es imposible saber con exactitud cuales eran y que nivel de magia oscura contenían, que tipos de maldiciones impactaron con él. Si se hubiera recuperado la varita de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado…

-¡Voldemort! Está muerto, de quien hablamos fue quien lo derrotó para que su culo medimago siguiera vivo y con su elevado coste de vida. Deje de tener miedo por un nombre y empiece a parecer más valiente y mejor mago que lo que ha llegado a demostrar hasta el momento. Dijo la chica rubia alzándose de golpe, encarando sin ningún temor al medimago. Tanto Remus, el profesor Snape y la profesora Mcgonagall, permanecían con los ojos abiertos y totalmente confusos. No recordaban ese tipo de carácter o actitud en esa chica, siempre la habían visto, soñadora, pacífica, alegre, pero nunca furiosa. Sus ojos azules parecían encenderse por la ira y la frustración. Todos permanecían en silencio esperando que continuara o directamente hechizara al señor Anderson, no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que podría ocurrir.

-estoy harto de usted, siempre con la misma actitud, siempre igual. Lleva casi dos años, deseando que él muera, importándole una mierda si sobrevive o no. Afirmando y dando la razón como si se limitara asentir para echarnos lo antes posible. Ninguna de las ideas que le hemos ofrecido, ya sean extrañas o incomprensibles para usted las niega por miedo a que le ocurra algo, porque entonces sería usted el culpable, su carrera se terminaría tan rápido como la llegada de la edición del día siguiente del profeta, en cambio, a lo único que se dedica es a esperar y verlas venir. Exclamó totalmente indignada la chica, viendo como sus tres acompañantes afirmaban con sus cabezas tras cada afirmación, mientras el medimago permanecía impasible.

Su respuesta fue una sonora carcajada, mofándose de la chica rubia que vestía de forma bastante inusual y creativa podría decirse. –¿Ideas¿Cómo las suyas señorita Lovegood? Que si tal animal inexistente, u otro de que solo vive en su imaginación podría curarlo con su pelaje, su sangre, o su sudor… o las grandes idees de Severus, con pociones de procedencia desconocida, capaces de volar todo el hospital si se manipularan mal… ni en broma llegaría aprobar tal métodos, su vida no vale tanto para arriesgar la de otros pacientes, y menos siendo un cobarde…

El señor Anderson, no se percató de su error hasta ver las miradas amenazantes de sus interlocutores. En ese preciso instante se sintió como un esclavo en la era romana, como si acabara de ser echado al centro coliseo y estuviera rodeado de fieras con deseo de sangre. Las voces furiosas y molestas de ellos se alzaron como rugidos, insultándolo, despreciándolo, creando sarcasmos, cada una de ellas con su método y entonación. El medimago se sentía acorralado, como mucho pudo responder balbuceando, tartamudeando de forma cómica y asustada. Incluso temía que en algún momento alguno de los cuatro desenfundara su varita y lo torturara hasta la muerte.

Siempre los había menospreciado, creyéndoles incompetentes solo con el poder de la labia. Pero a cada segundo que transcurría, parecía cernirse sobre su cuello el filo de una espada invisible y poderosa. En alguna ocasión miró hacía la puerta que sería su única escapatoria, deseando que entrara alguien en su ayuda, pero nunca ocurrió.

La discusión continuaba, o más bien dicho acecho durante interminables minutos hasta que el señor Anderson perdió totalmente la consciencia sobre sus palabras. Vió como los labios de Remus Lupin se movían pronunciando algún insulto a su persona y no pudo controlarse en absoluto.

-quiere callarse de un vez hijo de puta licántropo. Deberían detenerle y llevarlo a Azkaban para que muera como el perro que es…

Todos enmudecieron, no por el insulto, no por la amenaza, sino porque en la inapreciable pausa después de la palabra "licantropo", tanto Luna, Mcgonagall, severus y a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras apreciaron el cambio en la habitación. Todos, incluso Anderson, permanecían paralizados. El sonido mecánico, repetitivo y pausado que siempre reinaba en esa habitación había dado paso a un ruido descontrolado, acelerado y caótico.

El silencio era inexistente el ruido de la máquina que controlaba el ritmo cardíaco de Harry inundaba sus oídos bloqueando sus mentes por completo. Todos giraron lentamente hasta centrar la vista en la cama vacía en el centro de esa gran habitación. Ninguno de los cinco recordaba ya esa imagen.

El cuerpo envuelto en venas prácticamente en su totalidad permanecía de pie e inmóvil enfrente de ellos, con el único ojo visible cerrado. Anderson desvió su mirada primero al monitor, cerciorándose varias veces que el número que marcaba era ciento sesenta. La línea que marcaba su ritmo cardíaco subía y bajaba desenfrenadamente, pero de golpe se transformó en una línea recta y el único sonido que envolvía esa habitación, fue uno continuo y sin variación alguna.

-Harry… llegó a susurrar Remus antes de sentir como si su cuerpo fuera golpeado por un martillo gigante y propulsado contra la pared. Nunca llegó a tocar el suelo, ni él ni ninguno de los otros que percibieron la misma sensación. Los cinco permanecían incrustados contra la pared, inmóviles, como si estuvieran atados a ella. Todos intentaron pronunciar alguna palabra, sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido llegaba a producirse, ni una onomatopeya de dolor.

Harry permanecía con su ojo izquierdo cerrado, en la palma de su mano izquierda descansaba una especie de pinza de plástico, haciendo contacto directo con su piel. Simplemente giró su mano, haciendo que el objeto cayera hasta impactar contra el suelo. Alargó su brazo izquierdo, hizo que su dedo índice hiciera contacto con un botón del monitor, y el sonido continuo cesó por completo.

El doctor Anderson residía inmóvil contra la pared, justo en el centro, aún lado, Luna y Snape miraban tranquilos los movimientos de Harry, mientras que Mcgonagall y Remus parecían más nerviosos. Pero el medimago permanecía en estado de shock, su labio inferior temblaba, y sus ojos permanecían abiertos de forma desorbitada.

-"¡accio!" pronunció Harry. Una especie de bolsa plastificada levitó por los aires hasta su mano izquierda. En una de las caras de la bolsa las palabras "material esterilizado" eran signo inequívoco del contenido quirúrgico. Una especie de tijeras extrañamente curvadas danzaban de un lado al otro, mientras las cinco personas que miraban al poseedor de dicha bolsa en busca de alguna reacción.

Harry permanecía inmóvil, como la "momia" que aparentaba ser. Seguía sin abrir su ojo visible, mientras los demás trataban de vocalizar alguna palabra sin éxito. Utilizando ambas manos, trató de abrir la bolsa, pero sus dedos de la mano derecha, envueltos en fuertes vendajes, resbalaban una y otra vez. Tras muchos intentos lo consiguió y su ojo se abrió lentamente junto a un largo suspiro enmudecido por las vendas que cubrían sus labios.

Agarró las extrañas tijeras con su mano izquierda, e introdujo las afiladas hojas curvadas entre las vendas que cubrían la palma de su mano derecha. A cada movimiento cortante, las tiras de tela se precipitaban hacia el suelo o simplemente se quedaban en el aire aún sostenidas por las demás. Poco a poco, fue revelando más área de piel, blanquecina, sin vida, con gruesas venas recorriendo el dorso de su mano. La respiración de los cinco espectadores se detuvo al ver como una gran herida se extendía desde su dedo índice, atravesando el dorso de su mano y perdiéndose bajo las vendas que aún cubrían su antebrazo. Tras unos cortes más y después con la ayuda de su mano izquierda directamente se liberó de la prisión de tela que envolvía su mano.

Dos débiles gotas de sangre se acumularon en su dedo corazón, precipitándose contra el suelo, y manchándolo de un rojo intenso. –Harry… un susurro débil que sorprendió a todos, incluso a la persona que lo había creado, envolvió toda la habitación. Luna se percató que había sido ella, y siseó ruidos ininteligibles para comprobar que era cierto. El moreno ni se inmutó y antes de pronunciar otra palabra, la chica rubia y de mirada soñadora dedujo el porque se le permitía hablar. Un débil "gracias" dibujaron sus labios, la única respuesta fue un abrir y cerrar de ojo.

A excepción del medimago que no parecía demasiado lúcido, los otros tres miraban suplicantes a Luna para que hiciera o dijera algo, que preguntara que sucedía, que preguntara algo. Pero la chica sabía que una sola palabra errónea revocaría su derecho a la conversación.

-hola Harry… bue… buenos días. Dijo Luna totalmente insegura y asustada. Veía como Harry introducía esas tijeras en los vendajes de su antebrazo derecho. A cada corte la herida iba aumentando de tamaño y parecía que nunca terminara. Alguna cicatriz del pasado, pero sobretodo, más heridas iban siendo reveladas a cada centímetro liberado de los vendajes. Todas permanecían abiertas, pero sin comprenderlo, ninguna parecía sangrar más de alguna gota rebelde.

-sin duda no son buenos días… ni para mí, ni para vosotros y mucho menos para él. Tengo el deseo y la certeza que alguien va a morir. Dijo con una voz fría y dura, pero a la vez débil debido al tiempo sin utilizarla y sobretodo, rota.

Sin que nadie lo esperara, las extrañas tijeras cayeron al suelo resonando varias veces.

Harry colocó su antebrazo derecho justo enfrente de su rostro, ante las miradas asustadas de los presentes. El medimago pareció despertar de su inconsciencia al ver como el moreno, giraba su brazo de forma curiosa revisando cada una de las heridas que lo recorrían, sobretodo la que se perdía otra vez bajo los vendajes, esta vez a la altura de su codo.

Tardaron pocos segundos en darse cuenta que todos volvían a poder hablar con normalidad, no tardaron ni un segundo en atacarle con preguntas y afirmaciones. Luna permanecía en silencio viendo la mirada fija y concentrada de Harry en su propio brazo. La chica de mirada soñadora cerró los ojos al ver como los dedos de la mano derecha de Harry se cerraban lentamente y su pulso y tranquilidad parecían desaparecer.

-¡BASTA! Gritó desgarradoramente Harry. Todo saltó por los aires como si un tornado acabara de entrar en esa habitación. Tanto la cama como los aparatos médicos terminaron al otro lado de la habitación, la gran mayoría destrozados. Solo el cristal de la puerta resistió la magia desatada en apenas un segundo. Las ventanas habían estallado en miles de pedazos, y Snape miraba aterrorizado la pequeña grieta que había aparecido bajo los pies envenados de harry.

A excepción del medimago, todos quisieron exclamar horrorizados al ver como el antebrazo derecho del moreno ahora residía envuelto por hilos de un rojo intenso, acumulándose intensas gotas rojas en su codo antes de tintar el suelo de rojo. Pero sus voces desaparecieron, por mucho que quisieran advertirle de las hemorragias, habían enmudecido, movían sus labios pero no llegaban a producir ni un solo sonido, ni una triste onomatopeya.

Harry admiró durante unos segundos como resbalaba su propia sangre por su brazo. Lo abajó lentamente, haciendo que la sangre cambiara de dirección y ahora se acumulara en cada uno de sus dedos. Luna se percató del hecho que una gota de sangre resbalaba por el rostro de él, rodeando su ojo izquierdo que en ningún momento mostraba miedo o preocupación alguna.

Los dedos ensangrentados de su mano derecha agarraron los vendajes que cubrían la parte inferior de su rostro. Delizo las tiras de tela por encima de sus labios, después sobrepasaron su mentón. Otra significante herida atravesaba su mejilla derecha perdiéndose por su cuello. Una barba incipiente de pocos días se extendía por su mandíbula, salvo en los lugares donde pequeñas heridas permanecían abiertas. Con su mano izquierda agarró, agarró con fuerza el resto de vendajes dejando descubierto todo su rostro. La herida que recorría su mejilla continuaba cruzando justo por encima de su ojo derecho, impidiendo abrirlo con normalidad, ascendiendo lentamente por su frente hasta perderse en sus cabellos azabaches descuidados y apagados. Gotas de sangre se acumulaban en las pestañas de su ojo derecho, mientras su rostro lentamente se iba tintando de rojo por la gran cantidad de heridas superficiales. Una de las heridas seccionaba parte de su labio inferior haciendo que sus blancos dientes también adquirieran el mismo tono que su rostro.

-ya basta… basta de la misma rutina… susurró Harry vocalizando perfectamente, con una voz fría y distante. Los presentes seguían sin poder moverse ni un centímetro, se limitaban a observar sus movimientos. El moreno avanzó por la habitación, al darles la espalda, todos pudieron apreciar como en los vendajes de su espalda una diagonal rojiza se extendía desde uno de sus hombros hasta la cadera opuesta. Alargó su mano, y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, sus características gafas redondas llegaron hasta ella.

-basta de venir cada semana a preguntar lo mismo, basta de responder igual a cada pregunta, basta de creer en soluciones imposibles, basta… dijo colocándose las gafas.

Al volver a mirarlos todos pudieron comprobar, a pesar de una huella dactilar de sangre en el cristal derecho, el moreno permanecía con ambos ojos abiertos, verdes esmeralda, tranquilos, pero apagados. –dos años luchando, y no os rendís, dos años de múltiples intentos, y todos fracasaron estrepitosamente. Dijo mirando a cada uno de las cinco personas que permanecían incrustadas en la pared enfrente de él. –Luna… tus creativas soluciones mágicas de animales perdidos o inexistentes no podrían curarme. Severus… ambos sabemos que todas esas pociones oscuras y extrañamente desconocidas eran un intento desesperado para encontrar una cura para mí mal… pero ambos sabemos también que no servirían de nada. Así que Anderson tenía razón… dijo acercándose un par de metros.

-¡veis estúpidos impertinentes¡Tenía razón¡Sino fuera por mi forma de actuar ahora ya estaría muerto, deberías agradecérmelo de rodillas! Dijo el medimago sorprendiendo a los cuatro que lo miraban confundidos.

-te dejo hablar… ¿y solo dices esa gilipollez? Eres un inútil, todo el hospital lo sabe, todas las enfermeras y otros medimagos lo saben, los pacientes también… ¿Por qué crees que nunca te asignan ningún caso aparte de este¿Por qué soy muy importante¿Por qué debes centrar todas tus capacidades para salvar… al "salvador"? vamos… solo estás aquí por tus contactos en el ministerio, no por tus habilidades, claro que ellos lo desconocen y fallan en sus decisiones. Claro que errar es algo demasiado habitual en el ministerio de magia. Dijo Harry cínicamente, exagerando cada pregunta.

La única respuesta por parte del medimago fue un débil balbuceo acompañado de temblores en su pulso y labio inferior.

-primero advertirle una cosa doctor Anderson… no le recomiendo que desprecie a ninguno de ellos cuatro, principalmente porque está ante cuatro verdaderos héroes. También advertirle que mejore su actitud respecto a sus… empleados… se lo recomiendo porque si algún día llegaran a rebelarse contra usted, no tendría a nadie de su lado. Ni siquiera a su secretaria personal, que cree que es un completo gilipollas… pero por encima de todo… no vuelva a insultar de esa forma al señor Lupin… porque lo último que verá, será mi sonrisa al arrancarle su corazón. Dijo Harry esbozando una maléfica sonrisa ante el paralizado medimago.

-¡casi se me olvida! Estoy vivo gracias a que todo el personal hace caso de las instrucciones del profesor Snape… si siguieran sus directrices no hubiera fracasado ni en el primer intento. Sus supuestas pociones solo eran una distracción para usted, para que investigara y así aprendiera algún conocimiento útil… ¿no es así Severus? Preguntó Harry esperando la sorprendida afirmación del profesor de pociones.

-yo… yo.. yo… siguió balbuceando el medimago, en un vano intento de contradecir las palabras del "monstruo" que residía inmóvil ante él.

-sabe doctor Anderson… he decidido que quiero compartir mi debilidad con usted, y también… como usted dijo el porque no deberían nombrarme héroe en el profeta. Dijo Harry agarrando con fuerza el cuello del medimago con su mano derecha.

Antes que pudiera pronunciar sonido alguno su mirada se perdió en el infinito. Luna, Remus, Mcgonagall y Severus veían como los labios de Harry se movían sin emitir sonido alguno y sus ojos permanecían cerrados tras las lentes manchadas de sangre. La sangre seguía recorriendo lentamente el rostro del moreno, pero en un espacio de apenas diez segundos todo cambió.

Las numerosas heridas del rostro de Harry parecieron abrirse a la vez. La sangre brotaba descontroladamente cubriendo por completo el rostro y el cuello de un rojo intenso. Sus cabellos parecieron humedecerse de golpe, Luna pudo apreciar como dos hilos de sangre recorrieron la nuca del moreno lentamente.

Los cuatro espectadores pasaron del miedo al terror en ese espacio de tiempo. Justo cuando los intensos ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron, las fauces del medimago también lo hicieron, dejando escapar un desgarrador grito de dolor, como si una maldición cruciatus del mismísimo Voldemort recorriera sus entrañas.

Los gritos de dolor no cesaban en su intensidad. Solo se detenían unos instantes cuando el medimago necesitaba aire para seguir sobreviviendo a pesar de su insoportable dolor. Sus ojos permanecían completamente abiertos, las pequeñas venas rojas empezaban a marcarse de forma intensa en sus retinas. Sus pupilas empezaban a dilatarse peligrosamente, mientras algunas gotas de sangre de la mano de Harry se deslizaban por su cuello.

Los cuatro espectadores gritaban súplicas que detuviera esa tortura para su vista y sus oídos, pero el moreno hacía caso omiso. Su mirada permanecía imperturbable a los ruegos de las cuatro personas que se preocupaban de su estado de salud. Media sonrisa lucía en su rostro mientras la sangre recorría su rostro y su cuello. Deslizó su lengua lentamente por su labio inferior, frenando justo en el corte donde brotaba sangre, como si saboreara el sabor alcalino de su propia sangre.

Anderson seguía gritando de dolor, un hilo de sangre apareció en la comisura de sus labios, resbalando hacia su barba bien cuidada y desapareciendo en el color cobrizo que adquiría en esa zona. El silencio volvió a reinar en esa habitación sin ninguna explicación aparente. Los dedos de Harry deshicieron el agarre del cuello del medimago. Como si de un simple muñeco se tratara, el cuerpo del hombre de cabellos cobrizos se precipitó contra el suelo con ausencia de cualquier estado de consciencia.

-Sigue respirando, tranquilos. Dijo Harry avanzándose a los gritos de horror ante la duda que su corazón hubiera dejado de latir.

-¿Tranquilos¡Tranquilos¡Que coño te pasa¡Que demonios le has hecho¡Como… pero la voz exaltada y desquiciada de remus desapareció por completo al oír las palabras del moreno.

-he deseado mi muerte durante dos malditos años… he fracasado en mi vano intento de arrancarme la vida, no voy a matar a la persona que me brindaba oportunidades como mínimo, para intentarlo. Dijo Harry dando la vuelta al cuerpo inconsciente del medimago.

-¿porque ha gritado de dolor¿Qué has susurrado? Preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz, casi sin fuerzas.

-ha visto con mis propios ojos todo lo que sucedió antes de acabar con Voldemort… todas las muertes, toda la sangre y las heridas… todo el dolor… dijo Harry mientras quitaba lentamente la bata blanca del medimago y prosiguió con su voz fría y distante. –el cuerpo mutilado de ojoloco… como Charlie perdía su brazo izquierdo… como Bellatrix torturaba a Tonks… Lucius torturando a su propio hijo mientras Narcisa suplicaba llorando que parara… la sensación de recibir tres crucios a la vez… ha experimentado todas mis sensaciones justo antes que matara a Voldemort…. Sin duda, es comprensible que gritara de esa forma. La ventaja, es que no será capaz de recordar nada de lo ocurrido. Terminó diciendo harry a medida que se volvía a incorporar con la bata blanca en su mano izquierda.

-¿porque todo esto Potter?¿porque dar signos de vida ahora? Preguntó Severus sin comprender los motivos de todo lo ocurrido. El grito ahogado de Luna hizo que Harry sonriera maliciosamente. El moreno se colocó bien sus gafas con su dedo índice antes de proseguir.

-creo que alguien ya lo sabe…

-Harry, no. Dijo autoritariamente Luna adquiriendo un tono más propio de Hermione Granger que de ella misma.

-Si… vosotros vais a matarme. Dijo el moreno deslizando su pulgar por su mejilla derecha retirando el exceso de sangre.

-No lo haremos, lo sabes, nunca te haríamos daño. Dijo Mcgonagall sorprendida por tal afirmación.

-¿En algún momento os lo he pedido? no… no he dicho si podríais hacerlo, os lo he ordenado, así que no tendréis otra elección.

-no pienso ayudar a que te suicides. Nunca haría eso, eres el hijo de James… dijo Remus consternado ante tales palabras.

-no te quitaré la vida Potter después de que me salvaras la mía, aún estoy en deuda contigo. Dijo Severus seguro de sus palabras y del efecto que podrían tener.

Segundos intensos y silenciosos transcurrieron hasta el momento que una gran carcajada estalló en el lugar. –entiendo porque Luna es la única que terminó en ravenclaw. La misma risa burlona volvió a resonar en la habitación. –es la única que se ha dado cuenta que hoy morirá Harry James Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe. Severus… ¿Sabes porque estoy seguro que lo harás? Porque eres el único que realmente sabes que sucede cuando libero toda mi magia. No creo que sobre tu espalda, ni ninguna de las vuestras pese la destrucción de San Mungo. Dijo Harry pasando sus dos brazos por las mangas de la bata blanca sin ninguna preocupación o tituveo.

-Harry, no podemos matarte… tartamudeó Remus sin creerse las palabras del moreno.

-y no lo haremos… mataremos al héroe… dijo Severus por fin entendiendo las palabras y la sonrisa de Harry.

-¿fingiremos su muerte¿Cómo? Preguntó Remus sin encontrar ninguna solución posible.

-ese no es mi problema, no es mi preocupación… pero hoy el héroe morirá. Dijo sonriendo satisfecho por completo. Pero sus ojos carecían de brillo, de ilusión o esperanza.

-Harry, no es una buena idea… ¿y Ron¿y Hermione¿y la familia Wesley? Preguntó Luna preocupada por la apatía e indiferencia que trataba de mostrar en todo momento.

-¿he de repetirlo? No es mi problema… podéis decir la verdad a quienes os de la gana, no me importa, me da igual.

-pero… interrumpió Mcgonagall.

-harry deberías… susurró Severus.

-Harry no…

-¡BASTA! Gritó Harry. Los cuatro tuvieron la sensación que el puño de un gigante les hubiera golpeado incrustándolos aún más en la pared. Severus fue otra vez el único que percibió el aumento del tamaño de la grieta del techo. -¡HARRY JAMES POTTER MORIRÁ¡Y NO ES VUESTRA DECISIÓN¡ES LA MÍA JODER!

La respiración de Harry se aceleró de forma preocupante. Parecía cansada y dificultosa, las venas de su cuello parecían marcarse cada vez más. -¡hoy se terminará todo! Hoy… hoy después de dos años lo lograré, de otra forma pero lo lograré, me da igual… ¡quiero que muera! El dolor de sus heridas desfiguraba su rostro creando una mueca horrorosa y maligna, capaz de paralizar el corazón del más valiente.

Harry inspiró con fuerza, obligándose hacerlo, apretando los puños, deshaciéndose de la ira que lo consumía por dentro. –no se como lo haréis… pero para asegurarme… tenéis hasta mañana al mediodía para que se publiqué en la portada de El Profeta. Aguardaré en Hogwarts hasta ese instante. No hay estudiantes, solo madame Pomfrey y algunos de los profesores sabrán de mi presencia. Pero si a las 12 en punto, no he leído mi muerte os aseguró que jamás volveréis a verme… con vida.

El cuello de la bata blanca empezaba a tintarse de rojo. Harry observaba cada uno de los presentes esperando su afirmación. Luna fue la primera, no tardó ni un segundo en asentir, y Severus no se demoró ni cinco segundos. Pero Remus se negaba aceptarlo, miraba al suelo de forma perdida e inverosímil.

Una mano se posó en el hombro del licántropo reclamando su atención. -Si matas mi nombre, yo no moriré, solo el héroe lo hará. Sino accedes… si que terminaré con mi vida, y siento decirte que el resto de tu vida pesará mi muerte sobre tus hombros… dijo fríamente. –no deseo que eso suceda, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, lo siento…

Harry dio varios pasos atrás hasta la altura de la puerta. La salida anhelada en su ser desde el primer momento que la oyó abrirse.

Luna fue la única de percibir el dolor, la tristeza, el deseo de morir… que llenaba sus ojos parcialmente ocultos por la sangre acumulada en los cristales de sus lentes antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta. La sonrisa falsa que lució no la engañó, sentía su aura atormentada.

-debemos hacerlo… susurró Severus antes que cayeran los cuatro al suelo. Las miradas se cruzaron rápidamente, ya no eran necesarias palabras u opiniones, todos comprendían que solo existía una opción, pero estaban frustrados y cabreados consigo mismo por no apreciar el engaño al que habían sido sometidos todo este tiempo por una hábil mente.

* * *

hasta aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia, espero que haya valido la pena la espera y que os mostreis, como minimo interesados

gracias a las personas que dejaron un review en el prologo, y les respondoré como se merecen en una semana cuando volveré de vacaciones y recuperaré internet i demás costumbres.

muchisimas gracias y hasta la proxima, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y no haya sido demasiado sangriento... espero que vuestros estomagos no se hayan resentido jejejeje


End file.
